


傲寒（11）

by koiok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok





	傲寒（11）

11

这个谁交给谁的问题暂且不表。李振洋看着小出租屋的日光灯，有点恍神。他去给前女友搬家多少存了点故意的成分，但也没想到疗效这么好，反倒有点不知所措。卜凡显然是不会的。李振洋也不知道他要这么毛手毛脚地瞎折腾多久，又怕打扰的气氛。他鼓足勇气扒拉开卜凡的手，说：“凡子……咱不能这么胡搞，得拿点东西来。”  
卜凡好像根本没懂，继续亲他的嘴唇、下巴、脖子。李振洋想要什么他根本一点也不懂。李振洋想自己可能是要和卜凡处一辈子，主要他实在不想再手把手教下一个直男了。  
李振洋挣扎着说：“我不舒服……不是这么个搞法你知道吗？”  
卜凡可算停工了。他简单地说：“你教我。”  
李振洋觉得梦幻。卜凡可算是要主动踏入未知世界了，这一天他等了很久，却又比他想象中来得快。他觉得卜凡这只是一时冲动，等清醒过来就又会抗拒。所以必须要好好对待他才可以，李振洋想着，手都紧张得有些抖。“等我一下。”他说。  
牛仔裤卡在膝盖上让他没法走路，这个状态实在太狼狈，他刚下地就放弃了。卜凡接住了他，安稳把他搂回怀里。李振洋犹豫了一下，重新吻了卜凡的嘴唇。然后他费劲地解开卜凡裤子上的纽扣和拉链。卜凡已经硬了，是让李振洋看到都发怵的尺寸。他抬头看了眼卜凡，抿了抿嘴唇，小心地含了进去。  
李振洋替别人口的次数屈指可数。但这件事他不打算让卜凡知道。他也希望卜凡不要看出他的笨拙。光是含着就很费力了，他忍着反胃，缓缓地吞吐起来。唇角渐渐变得发麻，舌头上刚刚被卜凡咬破的伤口也刺痛起来，怎么也谈不上舒服。可是李振洋并不想那么快结束。  
这个过程里卜凡一直沉默，用手指粗鲁而亲昵地抚摸着他的脸，又顺着后颈，沿着脊椎一节一节摸下去，不轻不重地揉捏他的臀肉。李振洋第一次觉得他或许没有自己想的那么单纯。  
“我梦到过这个。”卜凡说。  
李振洋心里一跳。  
他鬼使神差地说：“梦里你是射在脸上，还是嘴里？”  
卜凡脸红了。在这之前李振洋都以为他要失去脸红这个功能。  
“嘴里。”卜凡说。  
梦里什么都有。但李振洋到底没让他射在嘴里。白色的液体溅射在他的鼻梁和睫毛上。  
李振洋粘腻地说：“小凡，你帮我一下。”  
卜凡慌张地伸手去擦他的脸。“不是这儿。”李振洋说。  
卜凡不敢动。  
李振洋牵着他的手放到自己的性器上。卜凡像被烫到似的瑟缩了一下，才很别扭地帮他上下撸动。李振洋的身体连同紧绷的神经一起软了下来，他伏在卜凡的身上，凑过去想亲他，卜凡的手捧住他的脸，又擦了擦。  
李振洋停了下来，“脏么？”他歪着头问。  
“你洗过澡，你比我干净。”卜凡说。  
李振洋马上就被哄好了。

第二天一早卜凡一睁眼，李振洋就不由分说地拉着他做爱。他一大早就起了床，把该准备的东西都准备好了放在床头柜上。然后等卜凡醒来，给他早安吻，手把手教卜凡如何开拓他的身体。昨晚那次不算，他对卜凡说，之前你家那次也不算，这才是我们头一回，记住了吗？卜凡晕乎乎地也不知道要记住什么，只是做一步看一步，卜凡手忙脚乱中扯掉了他睡衣的扣子，扣子一路叮叮当当地不知道滚到哪去了。卜凡下意识地想去捡，李振洋摁着他不让他走。  
“想什么呢？”他说，“干正事儿。”  
“你就是正事儿呗。”卜凡说。  
李振洋点了点头。  
捣鼓了半天总算进去了。李振洋觉得疼，但不是不可以忍耐，他想如果下次还这样，他就要抱怨。 但这次卜凡无论做成什么样自己都应该鼓励他。他扒拉着卜凡的肩膀，说你再快点儿吧。  
卜凡睁大眼睛：“这种时候不能说快。”  
李振洋哭笑不得，反正开业酬宾，卜凡想怎么样就怎么样吧。他要把辈子的耐性都用到这张床上了。卜凡手伸进李振洋合不拢的衣襟，揉捏他的乳头。李振洋觉得涨得厉害，又疼又痒，牵连着下腹都一跳一跳的。  
他小声说：“我不是女孩儿……”  
卜凡怔了怔：“我以为你喜欢这样。”  
“我喜欢呀。”李振洋大方地说。  
“那你哭什么？”卜凡问，“ 跟受了委屈似的。”  
经卜凡这么一提醒李振洋才发现自己脸上湿乎乎的。“是汗。”他说。  
卜凡没再说什么，用舌尖抿走他的眼泪。于是更多的泪水落了下来。最后李振洋是在抽噎中高潮的。他觉得巨丢人。幸好卜凡一直很爷们地沉默着，没有安慰他也没有嘲笑他，像安抚动物一样反复地摸着他的头。  
“小凡，”他说，“说点什么。”  
卜凡想了想，说：“你很好。”  
“你不要只夸奖我的肉体，也夸奖一下我的灵魂。”李振洋又贫了起来。  
“你的灵魂在哪儿呢，也让我看看？”卜凡认真地在他身上嗅了起来，“射出来这点儿里有吗？”  
李振洋爱听他的充满灵性的黄腔，又在他耳边胡扯了几句。卜凡搂着他的腰始终没有撒手。李振洋又有点儿想哭，努力吸着鼻子忍住了。眼眶却还是红的，看上去有点可怜兮兮。卜凡说：“你可别再哭了，搞得我跟强迫你了似的。”  
“我强迫你的，行了吧。”李振洋说。  
他们在床上躺到饿了，李振洋伸手去摸手机，打算叫个外卖。  
卜凡的眼神突然严肃了起来。他说：“我想起来一件事忘了跟你说。”  
李振洋被他锐利的眼神弄得有些毛毛的，“你不会在青岛还有个未婚妻吧？”他说。  
“不是，你想哪去了。”卜凡说，“我是刚想起来，我好像，签过一个经纪公司。”


End file.
